


Light Vs Darkness (An evil dragon slayer AU)

by Irondragon4



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy tail dragon slayers au, Gore, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Other, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: From an alternate universe, 7 dragon slayers come to Fiora with plans on destroying the lives of Earth land's dragon slayers.Will they succeed? Read to find out.A/n: This is an evil dragon slayer AU. You'll need to read to understand





	1. Plan

** _This is an AU I came up with when listening to some music. In this AU, the 7 dragon slayers Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rogue become corrupted and Evil. Hope you enjoy. _ **

_ **No one's pov** _

Shouts and yells echoed through out the area of the abandoned house, flames on torches being thrust in the air. "Are you done yet?" A dark marron hair snapped, turning away from the window.

"Why don't you shut up Erik" a man with messy black hair growled. He slammed two cables together as a portal opened up.

"Alright. Who's going first?" The male asked. "Rogue's expendible" the long black haired male started. "Wait what?" a short black haired man questioned before being kicked through the portal in front of them by a short blue haired girl.

She put her hand to her, mimicking what the tall male was doing for a second to listen before the male laughed "Welp. He's dead" giving a shrug. "I'm still alive you asshole" Rogue yelled from wherever the portal went. "Well now that we know its safe, who's next?" The Blackette that had not gone through the portal asked.

"Not me and you can't make me Gajeel" A dark pink haired male snapped. Gajeel smirked before kicking the pinkette through the portal. "Get the fuck off Me Natsu" Rogue snapped from the other side a few seconds after Natsu tumbled through.

"Why doesn't Laxus go next. I bet he'd love to go" a spiky blond suggested. "Why don't you go. Or are you scared Sting?" another blond asked.

"I'm not scared" Sting snapped before being kicked through the portal by Wendy. "Sting, I will rip your eyes out if you don't get off me" Rogue snapped. "Alright. Laxus. Your next" Gajeel explained before kicking the second blond through the portal.

"Gajeel. Your so dead when you get over here" Laxus yelled. Gajeel looked to his side to see that Erik had joined them in standing in front of the portal. He looked at Wendy who gave a smirk before they both kicked Erik through the portal.

A second after, Gajeel watched as Wendy went through the portal before setting up an explosive device that would go off in 3 seconds. He grabbed the lacrima that let them see the warehouse camera and walked through.

An explosion could be heard through the portal as Gajeel kicked a piece out of place which shut it down. He then threw the lacrima at the wall. He was then tackled by Laxus and Natsu as the three started to tumble about while fighting.

Rogue death glared Wendy, looking ready to strangle her like it was nothing. Once everyone had cooled down from all the fighting, they all decided to wait until nightfall before exiting the building to look around the world they were now in. 


	2. Lost His mind

_ **The Battle of the dragons** _

_ **7th July X791 12:37am** _

Rogue covered his ears, trying to block out the sounds of the dragons and his blasted shadow. "**Come on Rogue. You know you want to give into me**" the shadow cackled, prompting the Blackett.

Rogue let out a shaky breath but was taken off guard when some of the smaller dragons knocked parts of a building down onto the ground. He backed up as the smaller dragons approached.

The larger blue dragon growled at them, trying to keep them away from the dragon slayer he had been ordered to keep alive.

This did not work as one of the small dragons leapt away from its larger counterpart, smashing into the shadow user.

He was knocked back, tumbling across the ground. His head smacked into a rock, causing him to loose consciousness.

A black haired woman leapt down and walked over to the male. The dragon growled at her, raising a claw to attack. She avoided and sent one of her ice attacks at Rogue, impaling him through the chest.

The dragon stopped, unprepared for this as he began to fade and finally disappear. Ultear thought the shadow dragon slayer was dead but something unusual had started happening.

The dragon slayer was absorbing some of the shadows around him, his magic power spiking. Ultear looked over at the male only to back up when the dragon slayer's eyes snapped open.

He slowly got to his feet, shaking slightly. He pulled one hand through the hair that covered half of his face. A deap laugh rattled his chest as he tilted his head to the sky, his laugh growing louder.

Rogue then faced Ultear, his mouth twisted up into a devious smirk, blood trickling down from his jaws and slightly staining his teeth.

Ultear backed up, fear covering her face. She had no idea what was going on. The dragon slayer walked closer, taking swift steps closer. In a few seconds, he stood right in front of her, smirk widening on his face.

He outstretched his arm and wrapped his fingers around her neck, lifting her up off the ground. His snake like eyes never once left her struggling form.

He tightened his grip continuously, unaware of the two approaching Dragon slayers, Natsu and Sting.

The two noticed Rogue just as a cracking sound filled the air, Ultear's body falling limp. "Rogue?!" Natsu and Sting yelled in sink.

The dragon slayer stayed in the same position for a few seconds before dropping the limp body on the ground at his feet.

He slowly turned around, his demonic smirk only widening. Sting felt sick at the sight. It was like someone was forcing his best friend to smile wider than humanly possible.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Sting asked, his voice quieter than before. Rogue said nothing, just stepped closer.

Parts of his body kept having a quick flash of shadows on them as he walked as if his magic was glitching and he was unable to control it anymore.

He disappeared for a second before appearing right in front of Sting. He went to grab Sting's neck but Sting backed up in time for it to miss his neck but instead Rogue's hand hit Sting in the chest, his magic flicking on again making a large wound in his chest as he stumbled back. 

Natsu growled and let out a roar which Rogue avoided using his shadow magic. He came back out of the shadows again, the black substance pooling off him like blood. 

His eyes snapped over to Sting again as he took another step closer. Before he reached Sting, something hit him in the chest sending him flying into aa building. 

Both males turned to see Gajeel, panting slightly as he limped forward. Rogue made eye contact with Gajeel before disappearing into the shadows, fleeing the scene. 

The 3 dragon slayers watched the shadow mage's retreat. Unable to do anything with how lacking their powers were after all the fighting that they'd done with barely any rest. 


	3. Discovered

_ **Magnolia, Fiore** _

_ **10th of September X792** _

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy walked down the streets of Magnolia, closely followed by their Exceeds. The three of them had been requested for a job and they had to do it.

"I can't believe I had to do a job with Salamander" Gajeel snapped. "I didn't want to do a job with you either metal brain" Natsu snapped back. Wendy, who was in the middle had to break the two male dragon slayers apart.

She was going to say something when they saw two figures approaching. All of them sniffed the air and instantly went on edge, grabbing their Exceeds and ducking down into an alley.

"What's going on?" Happy asked before having his mouth covered by Lily who understood what was going on.

They watched as the two figures approached, keeping their distance. When they finally saw the faces of the two figures, they were beyond shocked.

It was Wendy and Gajeel but they were different. The dragon slayers gave confused looks as they ducked down further. The two walking closer were silent until the other Gajeel stopped, sniffing the air. 

The other Wendy stopped and looked back at the dragon slayer who was sniffing the air. "I smell Salamander" he growled, finger tapping against the handle of the cane he held. 

Natsu froze up, his breathing haulted as the other Gajeel walked into the alley and stopped right in front of where they were ducked down under some wheelie bins. 

"What are you doing sniffing about a stinky alley?" someone growled, grabbing the attention of the other Gajeel. "What do you want Salamander?" Gajeel growled as Wendy stood next to him, copying the action with her own growl. 

"That's not of your business. It seems all you do during your scouting is sniff about in bins and rubbish" Natsu growled. "That's something you do. I thought I smelt something off but it turns out it wass just your stinky ass instead" Gajeel growled. Wendy nodded, holding her nose as if she had smelt something foul. 

"You wanna fight? Or are scared" Natsu challenged. "Your the scaredy cat here" Gajeel retorted, followed up with Wendy making a meowing sound. 

Natsu fixed the bluette with a hard glare and looked like he was about to thortle her when someone spoke up behind them. "Should have known I'd find the three of you squabbling in a back alley" They stated. 

Both sets of Dragon slayers turned to the voice. "What do you want Erik?" Natsu growled. "Rogue sent me. He wants all of you to return to our new base. This world's versions of you are supposed to be coming back from a job tonight and the plan won't go well if they spot you" Erik explained, eye fixed on Gajeel who's grip was tightening on his cane. 

"Fine" was all Gajeel said before he took lead, Wendy at his heals. The dragon slayers and their Exceeds waited a few minutes before coming out of hiding. 

"We need to tell this to the guild. This can't be good" Wendy stated. All of them agreed as they began to head back to the guild. 


	4. One, Two, Death Has Come For You

_ **Fiore, Crocus** _

_ **7th July X791 1:46am** _

Sting walked back to the hotel that Sabertooth was staying in with Rufus and Orga. The two had reported thatt several of their guild members had returned to the guild already returned to the hotel and Sting had spent about an hour looking for Rogue, Lector and Frosch.

They arrived at the hotel and found the doors were blasted down. They didn't find that suspicious and so they entered. What they found before them was a complete masacure.

From what the three could see, about half of the Sabertooth's mages had been slaughtered, blood staining the originally blue carpet. Even Minerva and Dobangal were dead.

Sting gulped. "What did this? Was it one of those mini dragons?" Orga asked, shaking. Sting walked over to the body of one of the mages.

He turned them onto their back and almost gaged at the sight. You could no longer make out the face of the mage, only able to distinguish them from their clothing and hair colour.

Their face had been bashed in several times, splitting open the skull and whatever had done this had also pulled out half of the brain from their exposed skull. Their heart was also ripped out of their chest as well as their liver and intestines. The neck had been torn at repeatedly to the point where the muscle and bone marrow had been practically torn off.

An arm was torn off and the creature had taken their eyes, ears and tongue. "Oh my god. What kind of creature could do something like this?" Rufus asked, feeling like he was going to be sick at the sight.

"Sting!" someone called. All three of them looked to the source to find Lector and Frosch running over to Sting and snuggling into him. "Are the two of you alright?" Sting asked, looking for injuries.

"We saw Rogue" Frosch cried, shaking in fear. "Is he alright? Did that thing get him?" Sting asked. "Rogue is the thing that attacked everyone" Lector stated. All three mage's blood ran cold. "Rogue..... Killed all these guys?" Sting asked. Lector and Frosch nodded in unison. Sting shakily looked at Rufus and Orga. "There's something seriously wrong with Rogue. Sorry to say it Sting but Rogue's going to need to be put in a high security cell. He's slaughtered half our guild and we don't even know why" Rufus explained.

"Rogue looked mentally insane. His eyes were wide, being almost completly red with only a slot for his pupils and his smile was so I humanly wide. He already had blood in him when he arrived but when he was finished......... There was so much on him....... I don't think an inch of him wasn't coated in blood" Lector explained, shivering as he recalled the horrid memory.

Sting pulled Lector and Frosch to comfort them. This wasn't going to end well.

_ **Fiore, just outside Era** _

_ **7th July X791 6:49am** _

Rogue stood on a cliff not too far away from the Era prison. He pulled out 6 photos, all of them having a dragon slayer. He delicately pulled out the photo of the former member of the oracion seiz, Cobra although his gentle touch didn't stop the photo being stained with blood.

He slipped all of them into a pocket before slowly descending the cliff he stood on. He didn't even bother hiding himself. He approached the large doors, drenched in blood that wasn't his, clothes ripped and a large smirk. He looked like someone who should be looked up in a hospital for the mentally insane rather than wandering around Fiore.

When he walked in through the two large doors, guards snapped their heads to look at him. He said nothing, just watched. The guards quickly took up defensive postures because someone could not be covered in that much of their own blood and still be standing.

Rogue watched them with sharp eyes but he didn't move a muscle. He didn't even flinch wheen a spear was placed up to his neck. "Mr Cheney. We must ask where that blood came from?" one of the guards asked, not removing the spear from Rogue's neck.

Rogue didn't move. He didn't speak. He just stared down the man. The man began to shake slightly. It wasn't that he could be intimidated by a stare. It was that this stare was cold, dark. Nothing like the criminals he usually dealt with and the smile that acoopanied that gaze made it 10 times worse.

Within the blink of an eye, Rogue had melted away from that spot into the shadows and appeared somewhere else. He quickly took down the armed guards using his magic before carelessly waltzing into the corridor that prisoners were kept in as if he didn't just kill 9 Era guards.

He continued his path down the corridor, passing many minor criminals who watched him in fear. After walking for 5 minutes, he found who he was looking for.

Cobra looked up to who was there, having just recently been returned to his cell. He kept a calm face but his eye showed more than enough to convince Rogue that he was not in a good mental state.

Rogue lifted up his arm and broke the metal lock with his magic, swinging open the metal door. Cobra looked at him in questioning, knowing that this man was part of a light guild so it was unusual for him to find a criminal and release him. 

He tried to listen into the man's thoughts but his inner voice was all jumbled, incoherent even. It was like there was 2 or more different voices fighting over control of the mind.

"If you want to leave this place then join me. We can tear apart this country together" Rogue stated, speaking for the first time since he fell unconscious during the dragon attack.

Cobra smirked at that offer. "Sure. What's the catch?" he asked, unable to tell what this man was thinking. "You follow my lead" Rogue stated. Cobra got up. Rogue smirked and broke the magic cancelling cuffs with his magic. "I'm going to need to know your real name. We need a mutual trust between each other if this is going to work" Rogue stated.

"Erik" Cobra replied. Both mages turned when several guards ran down the corridor, all armed and ready to attack.

Rogue quickly took out about half of the guards with his shadows, having been unable to avoid an attack to his uncovered eye, slicing up his face but just barely missing the eye.

Cobra took out the other half, receiving a small tear near the base of his ear and a scar along his cheek. Both males began to leave, Rogue taking the lead. He had gotten what he wanted and it seemed to be a step forward in his plan.


	5. Liars

_ **Magnolia, Fiore** _

_ **11th September X792 8:36am** _

"We're being serious guys" Natsu whined, waving his arms about. "Sure Natsu. And I'm a talking sock" Gray snickered.

"Its true though. We saw it" Wendy objected. "You said it was late at night right. You were most likely either seeing things or were mistaking some random people for these evil version of yourselves out of fatigue" Levy explained, looking down at her feet. 

"We saw it and so did the Happy, Carla and Lily. There was the 3 of us and and then there was Cobra from the Oracion seis and they mentioned Rogue too" Natsu objected.

"You mentioned but you were just imagining things" Erza grumbled, getting tired of hearing the story over and over again. Natsu growled under his breath and stomped out of the guild, followed by Wendy who was trying to calm him down and Carla and Happy. 

Gajeel stayed put for a few seconds before walking out the guild himself, closely followed by Lily. Everyone sighed in relief at the peace from the dragon slayers crazy story. 

An hour passed and the dragon slayers had still not made their way back to the guild. "Maybe we should go make sure their OK. They might go find some random person that they think is these other versions of them" Levy stated. 

It was agreed and team Natsu and Levy went out to find their dragon slayer friends. They wandered all over town trying to find them and nothing. 

They eventually found movement in a nearby forest that mages would go to train in. They walked over and found the three dragon slayers practising their magic. 

"Oh there you guys are" Gray sighed, walking over. "What do you want Frost breath" Natsu growled, glaring at Gray. He was taken by surprise at the hostility the pink haired male showed. 

"What?" Gray asked. "You heard me" Natsu snapped, showing his sharp teeth in a snarl. "Natsu. Don't be so rude" Lucy scolded Natsu. "And what are you gonna do about it. Nothin'. Cause you can't beat me" He boasted, running a hand through his hair. 

"Gajeel. Are you alright?" Levy asked, walking over to her boyfriend. He snorted. "Why? Do you care about me that much?" he scoffed, showing his sharp teeth in a grin. 

Levy's face twisted into one of hurt at that, tears threating to fall at any moment. "Of course I do you big Duffus" she yelled at him, eyes squeezed tight and hands balled up. 

The outburst was met with pure silence before a deep, throaty chuckle escaped Gajeel's throat which was closely followed by a similar laugh from Wendy although it wasn't as deep. 

"That's cute pipsqueek" Gajeel laughed, flicking her nose roughly. Levy backed up, not wanting to be hurt by the man who was supposed to love her. All the mages who had came looking for their friends decided to leave, not wanting to deal with the hostility. 

_ ******* _

_ **Sabertooth guild, Fiore** _

_ **11th September X792 8:52am** _

Yukino looked up from her spot at the counter with Minerva when Sting and Rogue walked in. "Sting, Rogue. How are you this morning?" Yukino asked with a bright smile. 

Sting, who had approached the bar counter snorted at the greeting. "Hey. She asked a question" Minerva snapped, standing up. "I don't take orders from you" He growled. This was met with complete silence from everyone in the guild. 

Except Rogue. Rogue roared in laughter in the middle of the guild Hall, arm spaziming for an unknown reason. 

"What do you think's so funny shadow brain?" Minerva growled, glaring at him. He stopped laughing and stared at her with a blank face, going completely silent and body being as still as a statue. 

Everyone was very unsettled with this. Especially those who could see Rogue's face. His crimson eye stared at Minerva, unblinking, the black slit narrowed to the point where you could barely see it and his mouth widened in an impossible smile, teeth grit together. 

Even Minerva felt a chill run down her spine at the sight. It was like he Hadd gone mentally insane. 

Then he blinked and his mouth slowly fell back into a frown and his pupils dialated. He walked over to the stairs that led to Sting's office and walked up them. Sting stayed put for a few seconds, a bored expression on his face before he followed Rogue up to the office. 

Everyone was relieved at the fact that Rogue was now gone, some even releasing breaths they had no idea they had been holding.


	6. Traitorous bastard

_ **Edge of Wass Forest, Fiore** _

_ **10th September X791 6:37pm** _

A group of powerful mages from all guilds walked towards the forest where Rogue and Cobra had last been spotted. 

News about the situation travelled around Fiore like a disease, creating a cloud of fear. The council was determined to nullify the threat thatt had risen and were prepared to give a death sentence to Rogue for his heinous crimes. 

"I don't see them. Maybe they moved on from here" Wendy suggested, biting her lip nervously. As if it was a trigger, a shadowy figure appeared on the other side of the grassy field. 

The shadow's dripped off their body and onto the ground where they slowly dissipated, leaving dead grass in their wake. Rogue stood still, eyes flicking over the mages in front of him. 

The mages watched, looking for any sign of hostility. Maybe he'd come peacefully. 

No luck. He slowly raised his hand and Cobra came out of hiding. Both men had a change in clothing, Rogue wearing a tailed coat, white shirt and a chain around his neck that attached to his black trousers while Cobra wore the same tunic that he had worn when Fairy tail fought against the new oracion seiz not long before the games but with the addition of a dragon tooth around his neck. 

"Surrender now and thinks will be peaceful" Makarov growled, standing next to Sting. Rogue stayed quite for a few seconds before his mouth twisted into another devious smirk. 

"Why should I surrender?" he chuckled, hair shadowing the top of his face. "You have 1 minute to do so" Makarov growled, ready to attack. 

No one moved for that one minute, everything in silence. Once the minute was up, fighting insued. 

Cobra and Rogue easily took down some of the mages trying to fight them, lowering the numbers. Rogue's eyes scanned the crowd as he pinpointed a head of blond hair. 

He smirked and walked over. He grabbed Sting's wrist and pulled him out of the thick of the battle. Sting looked at the man who grabbed him and backed up slightly. 

"Calm down. I want to talk" Rogue told him. Sting looked Rogue over, seeing no sign of hostility on the dragon slayers face or in his body language. 

"About what?" Sting asked, trying to keep his knees from buckling in fear. "Why fight for them?" Rogue asked. 

Sting was taken by surprise. "Because....... Their my friends and its my job" Sting replied. Rogue smiled. 

"Why fight for the weaker side when you could fight _with_ me" Rogue stated, stepping closer to the blond. "I....... No...... That's not right" Sting protested. 

Rogue's smirk fell into an exaggerated frown. He gripped the hem of Sting's shirt and leaned forward to his ear. 

"If you come with me then you can have all the power in the world and no one could do anything about it" he whispered. 

This sparked something in Sting. He looked down at his hands then back up at Rogue who had no outstretched his hand, covering it in shadows. "Take my hand with your magic activated and we can swap magic" Rogue stated. 

Sting hesitated but surrounded his hand in magic and connected it with Rogue's hand. They ate the other's magic and Sting felt a surge of power running through him. 

"Final seal" Rogue spoke before ripping out Sting's right eye. Sting cried out in pain, bringing everyone's attention towards them. 

Rogue pulled out the eye that was under his fringe and handed it to Sting. Sting looked at it. "Put it in" Rogue ordered, putting in the blue eye that he took from Sting into his eye. 

Sting copied the action, inserting the eye into his socket. Rogue smirked then turned to the mages who were still standing and looking in shock. 

"Traitorous Bastard!" Gajeel yelled. Rogue traveled by shadows over to Gajeel and emerged right in front of him. Before Gajeel could react, Rogue had scratched at Gajeel's right eye, splattering everywhere. 

Gajeel yelled in pain, staggering back while clutching at his eye. "Gajeel!" Wendy and Levy yelled in Unison. 

Rogue then kicked Gajeel back, pinning him to the ground. Gajeel was currently struggling to stay awake after having taken a heavy beating from Cobra and now Rogue. 

Rogue bent down, taking hold of Gajeel's right leg. He held that position for a few seconds before rapidly twisting Gajeel's leg right round. 

Gajeel cried out even more, his body shaking. Natsu leapt forward, ready to attack when Rogue hit him back with his magic. He lifted his hand up and waved it to the side, signifying that the two other dragon slayers on his side were to retreat. 

Cobra backed up into the forest again, Sting following. 

Rogue covered the entire area in shadows, hurting everyone inside them before walking off, leaving the beaten and brusied mages. 


	7. Crazy

_ **Fairy tail guild, Fiore ** _

_ **15th September X792 12:47pm** _

Gray wandered up to the bar, ordering something to eat. Mira nodded and got his food, going to hand him the plate but it was snatched out of her hand by the Ebony haired man with garnet eyes. 

"What the hell Gajeel?!" Gray snapped, turning to the taller man. Gajeel looked at him with piercing eyes before turning away and walking up to the second floor of the guild where Natsu and Wendy sat at a large table near the banaster. 

Gray turned to Laxus." Aren't you gonna join them?" he asked. "Why would I join them?" Laxus challenged, swirling whatever bevarage was in his mug. 

"Well you are a dragon slayer" Erza pointed out. "Look. I'm positive that they're just trying to prove a point" Laxus explained. 

"You mean that there are other versions of them?" Happy asked. Everyone in the guild now had their full attention on the conversation. 

"Exactly. Their probably mad no one believed their story and are just pretending. It's not hard to pretend to hate someone. Even I could do it" Laxus explained, taking a sip from his mug. 

That comment was met with 6 different laughs, all sounding d twisted and sickining. Everyone turned up to the second floor where the 3 dragon slayers were howling in laughter. They then turned to the door where Sting, Rogue and Cobra were also laughing, Rogue's being the hardest laugh of them all. 

Once they all stopped the laughing, Rogue traipse up the stairs. The two other dragon slayers following right behind as if they were there to stop him from falling like a mother would with their child. What was strange about it was the only thing that was different from the way the 3 walked was that Rogue wasn't lifting his feet completly. 

He would lift up on foot which would be completly limp and go to place it on the next step but narrowly miss but still manage to get onto the next step. It was like someone who hadn't had enough sleep or a body moving without explanation. 

The 3 dragon slayers reached the top of the stairs, they joined the other 3 at the one table and talked with each other. 

"What was that about?" Gray asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "They probably heard what you were talking about" Jellal, who had entered with Cobra and the rest of Crime Sorciere. 

"I understand why ours might be like this but Sting, Rogue and Cobra too?" Erza explained. "I think Sting and Rogue have hit their heads on something" Minerva grumbled, having entered with other members of Sabertooth with their guild master. 

"Sting has never stood up to Minerva before and Rogue........." Yukino trailed off, finding a new interest in her shoes. "Has gone insane" Minerva finished. "How?" Levy asked, looking up to the second floor of the guild Hall where all 6 dragon slayers were now perched at the table, each holding a cigarette and puffing the smoke clouds in the air. 

"Ever seen someone force themselves to smile wide using their fingers?" Rufus asked. "Yeah. It doesn't ever look natural in the slightest" Laxus replied. 

"Well Rogue was doing a smile like that but wider than humanly possible and incredibly forced. His eyes also widened making him look like a mad man" Minerva explained, crossing her arms. 

Laxus heard something next to him and turned only to be greated by Rogue right up in his face with a frown. "What the hell? Get away from me" Laxus hissed at the Raven haired man. The man didn't flinch, only stared at Laxus with unmoving sangria eyes. 

His frown slowly turned upwards, lips rolling back to reveal sharp white pearls as his smile continued to widen, eyes unmoving as the smile took up a huge portion of his face. 

Many people could see this, unable to move from fear. 

Laxus attempted to move back but Rogue took another step forward. Laxus stood up and took a step back. Rogue matched that by taking two steps forward. 

Laxus was done with this charade. He balled up his fists and punched Rogue in the face, sending the man back into a close wall. 

Everyone was in shock by this action, heads turning to the limp body laying crumbled on the floor. 

The other 5 dragon slayers looked towards the Raven haired man before 4 turned on Laxus, teeth bared in snarls. 

"Let's jump him and rip his throat out" Natsu growled. "He's mine" Gajeel snapped at the rose haired male. 

"No. Stand down" the plum haired man ordered. Sting and Natsu stood down although Gajeel turned on Cobra, seeming ready to fight the shorter man with Wendy clapping his fists together just behind him. 

Movement startled everyone as they turned to the spot Rogue had previously lay in. Noow he was stumbling on his feet, back lowered with his arms hanging down and head hanging lower with his hair hiding his face. 

Slowly his back arched and was pulled up, soon followed by cracks in his shoulders as he flicked them upwards. His elbows were jutted out as anyone who payed attention could see the bones quickly pop out of place and push against the skin and shirt as if threatening to tear through both. He twisted his hands right around and cracked his fingers. This was followed by him arching both shoulders and circling his neck, head leaning back before sitting up right as one eye fell down from looking up. 

Once everyone could see his face again, it became prominent that Rogue's entire jaw had been knocked out of place by Laxus' punch. 

Rogue lifted his hand up and snapped his jaw back into place as if it were nothing before waving his hand and walking over to the entrance. The other 5 dragon slayers followed, straightening out as they followed the Raven haired man. 

"Let's follow them. I want to know where their going" Laxus grumbled, walking over to the door. 


End file.
